


do you want to go to the seaside?

by callmeroot



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 5x10 Fix It, F/F, Fluff, harold dies but it's just sort of a mention and not really a focus at all oops, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeroot/pseuds/callmeroot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>root is alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you want to go to the seaside?

“You’re alive.”

Shaw’s emotions have always been muted, but she doesn’t need to listen closely to register the sheer relief that floods through her when she sees her. _Root._

Her voice cracks, just slightly, the soft burn in her throat unfamiliar.

“Didn’t think you could get rid of me that easily, did you sweetie?” Root smirks, but her tone is strained, and Shaw can see the way she’s favouring her left side. She’s injured. “Where are  Harold and John?”

“I don’t know.” Shaw admits. “The machine told us to split up. She’s got your voice, you know. Didn’t even get a break from you rambling in my ear when we thought you were dead.”

Root’s smirk softens into a sad smile. She sees too much, always has when it comes to Shaw. Can see the hurt veiled behind the humour.

“Oh, Sameen. Don’t pretend you don’t love the sound of my voice. Especially when we-"

“-Root! Not the time.”

“I’ve always got time to flirt with you.” There’s an intensity in Root’s eyes that doesn’t match the lightness of her tone, and Shaw swallows hard. This is a _moment,_ she thinks, and she’s never been good at moments.

“Yeah, well. Once Samaritan’s history, you can flirt with me as much as you like.”

Root’s eyes widen a little, and her lips stretch wider. “Is that a promise?”

“Yeah,” Shaw concedes. “I guess it is.”

She thinks maybe she said the right thing this time.

Root straightens, wincing as she tests her ankle, but grins as she pulls a USB drive from her jacket pocket. Some destructive virus, Shaw surmises.  
“Then let’s go get this over with.”

 

X

 

Samaritan’s end doesn’t come without losses on both sides.

Root is hunched over Harold’s body, and Fusco is attempting to stop John from bleeding out as Shaw hotwires a car so that they can get him to a hospital. Doing something useful is all she can focus on right now. Not the sight of Finch’s broken glasses lying next to his corpse. Not the sound of Reese’s rattling breaths as he attempts to draw air.

She takes one moment to collect herself before she’s totally on task. It’s always been easiest to concentrate on the mission at hand.

 

X

 

Reese’s recovery is slow and painful. He starts to take a less active role in tracking down numbers, instead helping out from his loft - they don’t need to hide out in the subway now that Samaritan is dead - with the aid of the Machine.

Root takes his place, working irrelevant numbers in New York rather than jetting around the world at the Machine’s behest.

She and Shaw spend a lot of time together, these days.

 

X

 

“We deserve a break.” Root announces over the bowl of cereal that she apparently counts as a nutritious dinner. “Don’t you think?”

“Hm?” Shaw grunts out around a mouthful of the cheeseburger Root picked up for her.

“A break. From work. Fusco and Reese can handle themselves for a weekend, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Shaw shrugs.

“So. Where’d you wanna go, sweetie?”

“Who says I want to go anywhere with you?”

Root just smiles, her eyes too knowing as she reaches across the table to rest her hand on top of Shaw’s. She doesn’t pull away and Root’s grin widens.

“I think I could do with a beach.”

“A beach sounds nice,” Shaw mumbles. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

 

X

 

“Stop staring at me.” Shaw’s eyes are closed but she can feel Root’s eyes on her.

“Sweetie,” Root drawls. “We both know you put that bikini on with the intention of hooking my attention.”

“Yeah, right. I could be wearing a bin bag and you’d still be into me.”

“I can’t help it that you’re so _hooot_.” Her voice is practically a song, the lilting way she drags out her syllables.

Shaw sits up, propping herself on one elbow and lifting her sunglasses as she appraises Root. “Speaking of hot, you’re burning. You want me to coat you up?”

“Oh, Sameen. You don’t need an excuse to grope me, you know.”

“Shut up, Root,” she says, reaching for the sunblock.

 

X

 

It’s dark now, a little too cold to be comfortable, and the beach is empty aside from the two of them as they stroll together.

“This is nice,” Root says quietly, a sincerity to her voice that she only rarely gives, and it makes Shaw’s chest tighten, because, yeah, this is nice.

More than nice, if she’s honest.

She doesn’t reply straight away, just leads them down the sand until they’re a few metres from the water’s edge and sits. Root stands behind Shaw for a moment before settling next to her.

“I’m glad we came out here,” Shaw offers quietly.

“So am I, I-” Shaw reaches out and intertwines their hands, and Root immediately quiets.

“I don’t - I don’t feel things the way that most people do. But I just - I don’t tell you enough that I do feel for you. You’re my safe place, Root. And I don’t know exactly what that _means_ , really… I can’t love the same as you do. But I think maybe, in my way - I think I love you in the way that I can. And I just wanted you to know.”

It feels strange, saying it. She doesn’t think she’s ever told anyone she loves them for a reason other than familial obligation. And she’s not sure. But the gentle warmth in her chest when Root’s with her, the soft satisfaction, the sense of home - if Shaw can love, she thinks this is what it must feel like. She’s happiest when Root’s around, and nothing ever feels quite right when she’s gone.

“Sameen.” Root’s voice is thick with emotion and Shaw swears to God that if Root starts crying she is getting up and leaving, declarations of love be damned. “Whatever you can give to me is more than enough. And just because you feel things differently… that doesn’t make it any less beautiful.”

“I don’t even get an “I love you” back? Ouch.” Shaw’s throat tightens and she deflects with humour because she still isn’t used to this, the way Root can make her _feel_ , louder than she's known before. She’s not used to it, but she doesn’t think she ever wants to let it go.

“I love you. I have for a long time now,” Root admits. “And whatever - however much - you want from me... I’ll give to you."

“I just want you, Root.”

Root smiles widely, and to Shaw it seems like she’s glowing brighter than the moonlight itself. “Well then, _sweetie._ How about we shoot for forever and see how it goes?”

Shaw shuffles closer to the other woman, leans her head against her shoulder. “Yeah,” she says. “That sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what this is??? i just. wanted to write /something/ though it's been a v long time since i have. anyway. i love root and i refuse! to! believe! that! she! is! dead!
> 
> she's fine
> 
> but??? still idk what this "plot" is
> 
> i hope you enjoyed anyway


End file.
